


Silence Keeps the Peace

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Western AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Fear, Genderbending, Human, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage doesn't like his family's newest housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Keeps the Peace

Ravage was afraid. Though his father had been a bastard and deserved to have his brains blown out, at least he knew what Razorcut was like. He could predict when his temper would flare up and he knew how to calm him down before he could hurt his brothers or Soundwave. And if Razorcut ever did become violent, he and his brothers could run away and hide. Or at least try to stop him from hurting Soundwave, even if that meant they would just get beat too. 

But things were suddenly very different now. Those bandits had come in and had taken over the town. Razorcut, one of the deputies, had been killed during the coup. He didn't know what had happened to the sheriff, the mayor, or the other deputies, but they were gone. The leader of this group, Megatron, was now in charge.

And his second in command, Bombrush, was helping him and the rest of their crew settle in... And that man decided to make Razorcut's old - their home - his permanent resident.

It had happened just the day after the bandits took over. This large dark-skinned man knocked on the door, politely introduced himself, and then stepped in to inspect their home. Soundwave had him and his brothers hide in kitchen the entire time, though Ravage had peeked out to hear what was going on. And he was terrified by what he had seen.

This man, Bombrush... He wasn't violent. He didn't make any threats towards his mother and didn't touch her. In fact, he almost had seemed like a gentleman... Until he began to flirt with her. Compliment her on her looks, her attitude, her... chest. Many passing remarks and subtle hints about her breasts. Which was both awkward and horrifying for him to hear. And, much to his dismay, whenever Soundwave tried to insult him, he seemed to have fun with it.

He said that he liked a woman with an attitude. That she was a very beautiful, strong woman that he certainly wouldn't mind bedding. And then he kissed her. Not hard nor on her lips, but a quick, almost chaste, kiss to the cheek.

Even when Soundwave had slapped him, he just laughed! And then... and then he said he would be moving in. That he would be taking one of the rooms upstairs. He joked about sharing her room and at the time, Ravage had thought he was serious. But no, Bombrush was currently sleeping in Laserbeak's old room, his younger brother now sleeping in his room.

Soundwave seemed annoyed by his presence, though wary. She had told him and his brother to not get in Bombrush's way and, if he was to turn violent, to not try and stop him like they would with their father. Razorcut was a bastard, but he knew better than to kill a child. Not even the mayor would have been able to protect him from that.

But Bombrush? His leader was in charge now. Not only could he beat them, but if they angered him enough, he might just shoot them dead. He may have not have seemed cruel, but it had only been a few weeks. That could change at any moment.

But for now... He had never put a hand on them or their mother, despite his constant flirting. The only times he would touch her were with the occasional kisses or strokes to her cheek. He never yelled at or hit her like Razorcut did either. He didn't hurt them either. If anything, he treated them like... well, children. He was patient with them, kind, and often tried to make simple conversation when Soundwave wasn't around. Despite the kind treatment, they were still afraid.

Frenzy and Rumble tried to avoid the man as much as possible, hiding in their rooms and keeping their heads down. Laserbeak seemed to be the least afraid of him... but if Bombrush ever tried to touch him, which had only happened once and all Bombrush did was pat his head, the four-year-old would start to cry.

Ravage didn't like him. He was a stranger, a bandit, and he had come into the house after killing Razorcut and acted as if this place was his. He had no business being here. He didn't have the right to harass his mother or intrude on their lives. It didn't matter if things had been worse when Razorcut was here. Living on the edge in fear of angering this stranger wasn't a way to live either.

But Ravage could never say that. Not to his siblings, not to his mother, and especially not to Bombrush. He kept his feelings in, wanting to keep the peace they were living in now. Soundwave wasn't being abused and neither were his siblings... That was all he had hoped for, even though he had prayed they wouldn't be living under these sorts of circumstances.

He had to keep his mouth shut, for everyone's sake. He may have hated it, but things as they were now were tolerable compared to the past. He had to protect his family and the best way to do that was to just not say anything... He just hoped being quiet would be enough.

 


End file.
